Au Garde à Vous
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: <html><head></head>Parce qu'ils ont eut une vie avant Ishval. Retour sur ceux qui ont eut le droit de vivre avant d'avoir le droit de tuer.</html>
1. Prologue

**Nom de la Fanfiction :**

Au Garde à Vous

**Prologue**

Un jeu d'enfant

**Disclamer :**

Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas tant mieux pour eux !

**Pairing :**

Maes/Roy

**Note de l'auteur :**

Suite à une envie subite de regarder les Brotherhood (que je m'étais juré de pas regarder xD) ma vie de yaoiste a changé... Bon d'accord je faisais déjà du Maes/Roy... mais ça n'avait pas cette dimension là ! Quand on voit comment notre Flame Alchemist démonte sa tête de palmier à Envy... Maes et lui n'ont FORCEMENT pas été qu'amis , c'est une évidence. Bref c'est sur cette constatation et par ma manie d'inventer des backgrounds à des persos qui ont des trous dans leur histoire (TOUS les persos quoi...) que je vous livre cette fanfiction.

* * *

><p>POV ROY<p>

Cela avait commencé comme un jeu.

Un jeu stupide, le jour même de notre admission à l'école militaire. Nous avions quinze ans, l'âge légal pour entrer dans l'armée sans passer le concours d'alchimiste d'état. Nous avions passé trois heures dans la cour de la caserne, sous la pluie, au garde à vous en attendant l'instructeur. Celui-ci nous annonça, en arrivant sous un large parapluie. Qu'il nous avait observé depuis la fenêtre et que tous ceux qui avaient bougé étaient recalés. Il donna les numéros... les rangs se vidèrent de près d'un tiers des candidats sous le seul commentaire du colonel Berthram : « Y avait trop de recrues par dortoir de toute façon. ».

J'avais mal au bras et je remerciai tous les dieux en lesquels je ne croyais pas qu'il pleuve autant ce jour là. J'avais des crampes un peu partout, et l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon visage empêchait de voir mes larmes couler. Merde … On avait été réveillés à trois heures du matin par l'alarme incendie du réfectoire où nous étions tous installé jusqu'aux sélections... Nous avions eu une minute pour nous habiller et deux pour être en position dans la cour pour attendre notre instructeur. Nous étions restés immobiles jusqu'à six heures sous l'orage. La pluie et le vent nous frigorifiait et l'envie de bouger, n'aurait-ce été que pour se réchauffer, nous avait tiraillé au bout de quelques minutes.

Le calvaire avait pris fin lorsque le Colonel Berthram avait crié « Rompez ». Redescendant mon bras contre ma hanche d'un geste raide, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon voisin qui souriait nerveusement. L'ensemble des soixante futurs-soldats restants prièrent pour qu'il n'y ait pas un exercice physique à la clef de ce bizutage. Ce ne fut pas le cas... car le test n'était pas fini.

« Allez chercher votre barda ! Installez vous dans les dortoir vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ceux qui tomberont malade seront recalés ! »

« OUI MON COLONEL. » répondit le groupe d'une même voix.

Et nous nous dispersâmes comme une volée de moineaux. L'uniforme des recrues n'était pas bleu à cet époque là, il était d'un vert foncé bordé de jaune. Je me souviens que j'en étais venu à détester cette couleur. Dès le premier jour. Son tissu était affreusement lourd et raide, il me forçait à me tenir parfaitement droit, position à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué. J'avais toujours eut tendance à me pencher vers l'avant, les épaules légèrement tombantes à force de me pencher sur des bouquins. J'arrivai dans les premier à la cafétéria, nous devions débarrasser le plancher avant que les recrues confirmées n'arrivent pour le petit déjeuner. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je montais au troisième étage du bâtiment où nous nous trouvions et j'ouvris toutes les portes fermées qui pouvaient laisser entendre qu'ils étaient encore vide . Je finis par en trouver un et j'étais en train de passer ma veste d'uniforme par dessus ma tête lorsqu'on frappa.

« Salut, je m'appelle Maes ! Tu attends des potes en particulier ou je peux venir squatter ici ? »

Je sortis la tête de mon vêtement trempé pour lui faire signe d'entrer.

« Ah génial ! Ya que des abrutis et des râleurs dans les autres chambres que j'ai visité, je t'avoue que j'ai pas super envie de me faire recaler par association avec des types comme ça. »

J'étais à présent torse nu et à la recherche d'une serviette dans mon sac. J'entendais ce qu'il me disait sans écouter vraiment. L'important, ce jour là, c'était de ne pas tomber malade... et je savais que c'était mal parti. Je rejoignis la salle de bain, m'enfermai avec des vêtements propres dans la petite pièce et commençai à faire couler l'eau. Les vapeurs brûlante eurent tôt fait de réchauffer la pièce et je restai là le temps qu'il fallut pour me sentir réchauffé de l'intérieur. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris exactement de m'engager dans l'armée ? Je n'étais même pas vraiment un alchimiste accompli. Il me sembla que j'aurai mieux fait de rester au près de mon maître... Lorsque je ne put plus supporter l'enfer que j'avais créé dans la salle d'eau, je finis par sortir. Habillé d'un uniforme propre et sec, les cheveux encore humide. Mon colocataire s'était déjà largement installé.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas mort ! »

Je haussai les épaules et entrepris de défaire mon sac complètement. J'empilai soigneusement les livres d'alchimie dans l'espace sous la table de chevet, pendit mes affaires dans l'armoire sous des yeux noisettes scrutateurs.

« T'es pas du genre bavard... » Pas de réponse. « Tu sais parler au moins ? C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Roy. »

« Ah ah sérieux ? Dis … t'es du genre intello coincé non ? » Il regardait mes bouquins avec un air contrit « Tu dois pas rigoler tous les jours.. »

Je me répétais en boucle que cet idiot était beaucoup trop bavard pour survivre à la sélection des futurs soldats, et que j'aurai la paix dans quelques temps. Oubliant que mon maître ne m'avait finalement pas enseigné comment créer des flammes dignes de ce nom, il me prenait l'envie de lui cramer la tronche pour le faire taire. Son bavardage était déjà par trop insupportable et en plus il était continu...

« ...Et là Martinez a voulu se gratter le nez, il a essayé de le faire discrètement mais t'as bien vu, il a été dans les premiers à se faire sortir... » Il fit une pose. « Hey... tu souris jamais ? »

Au diable le self contrôle...

« En général quand je me fais réveiller à trois heures du mat par une alarme stridente, que je m'habille au milieu d'une centaine de mecs qui m'ont empêché de dormir en parlant de leurs histoires de cul, tout ça pour attendre trois heures sous la pluie... non je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sourire. » fis-je entre mes dents en lui jetant un regard que j'espérai plus froid que la banquise.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis cet énergumène éclata de rire, littéralement.

« Ahahah … mais quel poseur ! »

Il repartit dans un fou-rire. Je le regardai, dépité et m'arrêtai sur ma posture. J'étais en train d'enfiler des gants, dans mon uniforme militaire, raide comme la justice, le regardant de haut... et mon sourire méprisant n'arrangeait sûrement pas le tableau. Constatant que mon comportement n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté, je me trouvai à mon tour ridicule et un sourire s'étendit malgré moi sur mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que son rire communicatif ne m'arrache un gloussement. Ce son l'arrêta net. Il se leva et passa le bras autour de mes épaules avec un air séducteur que je connaissais bien, puisque je l'utilisais souvent...

« T'es mignon quand tu souris tu sais ! »

Ce fut évidemment ce moment que choisit le sergent responsable des dortoirs pour ouvrir notre porte. Le moment précis où je posai ma main sur son ventre pour repousser ce démon mouillé et stupide de mes vêtements merveilleusement secs... mais le bruit de la porte arrêta mon geste à l'orée de la chemise de mon compagnon de chambre... Et la scène vue de l'extérieur n'avait absolument pas l'air de ce qu'elle était véritablement. Et c'est ainsi que partit la rumeur. Grâce à un pion un peu trop zêlé venu compter les recrues survivantes de l'orage matinal et leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient aller déjeuner... et qui referma la porte avec une tête tellement rouge au dessus de son uniforme vert qu'il avait fondamentalement l'air d'une pivoine qui aurait vaguement pris forme humaine.

« … dès le premier jour... » marmonnai-je, dépité...

« Roooh c'est pas si graaaaave si on fait attention ils oublieront vite. »

« Va te sécher ou ils t'oublieront encore plus vite ! »

« Oh mais à vos ordres, à vos ordres mon général... »

Il me fit un salut comique et fila dans la salle de bain. La figure dissimulée dans ma main, je songeai avec désespoir à la réputation que j'aurai dès le lendemain. Si ce sergent répétait ce qu'il croyait avoir vu, j'allais devenir la tête de turc de toutes les recrues. Je me foutais bien des préférences sexuelles des autres, malheureusement tout le monde n'avait pas mon savoir-vivre et l'homosexualité dans l'armée apportait bien des soucis. Je repassai rapidement toutes les recrues féminines que j'avais vu ce matin, il y en avait une dizaine mais quatre avaient été recalées... Mon second cerveau étant toujours actif de façon sous-jacente je résumai rapidement ce que j'avais pu voir de ces filles. L'une d'elle avait l'air passablement vulnérable et avait sangloté dans le froid ce matin. Je n'allai pas lui dire que c'était également mon cas mais c'était sans doute celle qui était la plus accessible pour ce que j'avais en tête. Oui, mon plan était clair et simple, il allait falloir que je porte en bannière mon hétéro sexualité... L'autre se démerderait... qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de faire des sous-entendu pareils dans une caserne militaire ?

Qu'avait dit le sergent déjà ? Il était temps de déjeuner ? Très bien, l'approche à choisir serait facile. Je sortis du dortoir d'un pas conquérant. Séduire je savais faire. J'allais renverser la vapeur avec la facilité renversante qui me sciait !

* * *

><p>« QUOI ? » C'était à nouveau cet énergumène à lunettes qui me criait dans les oreilles. « Tu m'as abandonné pour une FILLE ? »<p>

« Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois. Je te connais depuis ce matin, je ne suis ni ton ami, ni ta mère, je ne vais certainement pas me priver de draguer pour occuper tes heures perdues. »

« Mais t'es HORRIBLE ! » Pleurnichait cet imbécile, agrippé à ma jambe au beau milieu du couloir. Tout le monde nous regardait. « Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes comme ça ? »

« Je te déteste pas j'ai juste pas de comptes à te rendre ! » Je fis, en soupirant de manière un peu théâtrale, m'attirant les gloussements des quelques jeunes filles qui essayaient de sortir du réfectoire... vainement.

« Qu'est ce qu'elles ont de plus que moiiiiiiiii ? » Continuait-il, un torrent de larme coulant sur son visage par dessous ses lunettes.

« … Déjà ce sont des femmes (gloussements dans l'assistance)... et ensuite elles ne se traînent pas à mes pieds dans les couloirs... sérieux tu fais pitié... »

« Et ça te donne pas envie de me consoler ? »

« … comment on dit déjà ? …. _**non **_! »

Je secouai ma jambe énergiquement pour la lui faire lâcher... sans succès. Les filles gloussaient de plus belle et je leur adressai un sourire désespéré mais charmeur. L'une d'elles rougit furieusement... trop facile. Il fallut quatre recrues -toutes masculines- pour décoller l'autre débile de moi sans que je perde mon pantalon dans l'histoire. Cette petite scène me valut quelques rires de couloir mais ma réputation était sauve. Je m'attardai encore un peu pour discuter avec les filles, leur racontant en détail comment on en était arrivés là. Mon copain de chambrée passa avec une facilité déconcertante pour un idiot érotomaniaque et je me fis plaindre quelques minutes. Les gens étaient tellement simple à manipuler que s'en était presque plus amusant... presque !

Lorsque je revins à ma chambre, je retrouvai .. ah décidément son nom ne voulait pas rentrer dans ma tête... Bref...Il était là. Il me souriait de toutes ses dents alors que je fermai la porte avec précautions.

« Alors j'ai été comment ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ben quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille je me suis dit que tu essayais de sauver la face alors je me suis dit qu'une belle scène de râteau dans le couloir de la cafétéria rétablirait l'ordre. »

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as coller la honte de ma vie devant toute la cafétéria... et que tu l'as fait exprès ? »

« Ben ouais … ahah aller avoue que tu t'es bien amusé ! Tu as eu le numéro de la petite brune ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle s'appelle comment ? »

« J'en sais rien... »

« ….. t'es sérieux ? »

« Ben qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? J'en ai pas besoin tout de suite, je mènerai mon enquête plus tard. » je me grattai la tête, ennuyé.

« Ahahah tu peux me le dire vas y ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu n'aimes que moiiii ! »

J'esquivai une attaque type « baleine échouée » alors qu'il se jetai sur moi. Cette fois pas question qu'on nous surprenne à moins d'un mètre de distance l'un de l'autre, notre petit cinéma ne marcherait qu'une fois et même mes pouvoirs de séduction avaient leurs limites. Ce boulet s'écroula donc par terre avec à peu près autant de grâce qu'un... qu'un hippopotame essayant de faire le grand écart.

« Et au fait ton nom à toi... c'est quoi déjà ? »

« Hughes. » dit-il en se relevant avec un grand sourire. « Maes Hughes ! »

« Roy Mustang. »

Je m'étais déjà présenté partiellement. Mais cette fois ci j'étais bien décidé à retenir le nom de mon colocataire, c'était ma façon de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ce type avait l'air d'un idiot... mais il était loin d'en être un. Derrière son sourire innocent et ses manières extravagantes je devinai maintenant un tout autre genre d'individu. Je ne savais pas encore ce jour là qu'il deviendrait mon meilleur ami. Qu'il serait à la fois l'homme qui me ferait plus plus souffrir et qui me rendrait également le plus heureux. Je me souviens seulement avoir pensé que si je n'avais pas ce type de mon côté, je n'aurai pas aimé l'avoir contre moi. C'était ce qui m'avait décidé à serrer cette main tendue. J'avais quinze ans, j'étais fier, manipulateur et un peu paranoïaque.

Avec le recul, je suis impressionné de l'assurance dont Maes faisait preuve au jour le jour. De nous deux c'était lui le plus fort. J'étais la figure de proue d'un navire dont il était le moteur... et nous tenions la barre à tour de rôle. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu pleurer alors que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis ce premier jour lors des sélections. « Les hommes ne pleurent pas » c'est ce que disait mon maître. Mais je suis toujours là et eux non. Je ne sais pas si les larmes que j'ai versé ont eut un rôle dans cette histoire. Après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu... Un simple jeu. Du moins c'est ce dont nous nous étions convaincus pour avancer.


	2. Donne moi ton ombre

**Nom de la Fanfiction :**

Au Garde à Vous

**Chapitre 1**

Donne moi ton ombre.

**Disclamer :**

Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas tant mieux pour eux !

**Pairing :**

Maes/Roy

**Note de l'auteur :  
><span>  
><strong>Parce qu'on vous a caché des choses dans FMA mais moi je vais vous les diiiire!

* * *

><p><strong>POV Maes<strong>

« Réveillez vous bande de fillettes ! »

La voix du Colonel résonnait dans le froid presque aussi durement que le vent nous frappait le visage à cette heure matinale. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et pourtant, les recrues arrivées le mois dernier -nous quoi- étaient à l'exercice depuis plus d'une heure. Les officiers regardaient le spectacle par la fenêtre de leurs chambres. Ce jour là il s'agissait d'un simple parcours du combattant. Le problème... c'était le temps imparti pour le parcourir... c'était tout bonnement infaisable... Tout seul du moins.

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir Roy en action sur les différentes épreuves sportives, mais j'étais toujours étonné de le voir se déplacer. Il n'était ni le plus impressionnant des gars qui s'entraînaient avec nous, ni le plus entraîné... mais il avait la rage au ventre et il bougeait comme un chat. Il était en train de se soulever à la force des bras sur un mur de traction lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Nous perdions un temps fou à passer ce maudit mur. J'effectuai un petit bond pour atteindre le sommet du mur avec les mains. J'en étais à presque vingt secondes d'effort lorsque j'entendis une chute et un juron qui me signala que Roy était passé... Le sifflet retentit.

« Y en a pas un seul qui a été foutu de finir ! » hurla notre supérieur. « Vous croyez que c'est comme ça que vous allez rentrer dans l'armée ? Sûrement pas ! Vous allez vous relever ! et vous remettre sur la ligne de départ bande de chiffes molles. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Roy. Ses yeux brillent de rage mais sa mâchoire est contractée pour ne rien laisser passer de la colère qui le prend aux tripes. Ses cheveux sont collés à son front par la sueur mêlée de terre. Nous rejoignons la ligne en question. Je ne vais pas tarder à céder physiquement. Le point de côté qui me détruit le flanc ne me laissera pas d'autre choix que de m'aplatir à terre au prochain tour. Sans compter qu'en une heure de temps je n'ai encore jamais réussi à franchir le mur... S'il ne perdait pas autant de temps dessus, je suis certain que Roy pourrait finir le parcours. Il ne reste pas grand chose à franchir. Un mur de corde et une course en rampant dans des pseudos sous bois. J'abandonne l'idée de nettoyer mes lunettes... j'ai une idée. L'important c'est de prouver que ce parcours est possible à terminer... Très bien. Quelqu'un va le finir. Au coup de sifflet je pars comme un dingue. Tout le monde s'économise pour le mur mais j'en ai rien à foutre, je n'aurai pas besoin de le passer. Je rampe, je glisse, je grimpe, je cours. Je porte leurs putains de sacs de trois tonnes sur les deux cents mètres demandés. Les autres me rattrapent, c'est inévitable. Il faut juste que j'atteigne le mur en premier... Et c'est ce que je fais, avant de tomber un genou à terre, des points noirs devant les yeux. Je m'appuie contre les briques et je regarde derrière moi. Un grand type baraqué du nom de Müller arrive et commence ses efforts, puis un autre.. et enfin je le vois.

« ROY ! BOUGE TOI LE CUL ! »

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir au milieu de son visage couvert de boue. Puis l'éclair de compréhension quand je me tourne vers lui, liant mes deux mains, paumes vers le ciel. Sa course prend un rythme effréné alors que je soupire de soulagement. Maintenant il faut juste que j'évite de m'évanouir sous l'effort. Je vois sa jambe se lever, son genou effleurer mon visage, je me relève de toute mes forces puis je retombe lourdement contre la paroi du mur. Silence de stupéfaction... Un bruit de chute.

« MAIS COURS IDIOT ! »

Et le bruit de ses pas précipités qui reprennent. Je reste là à syncoper sur le sol jusqu'à ce que le sifflet retentisse.

« Tout le monde sur la ligne de départ ! »

Je fais demi tour en me tenant les cotes et clopine jusqu'à la ligne. Là je vois mon Roy, plié en deux, le souffle court, mais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à côté de l'instructeur.

« Qui est le soldat qui vous a fait passer le mur ? »

« Hughes... Maes Hughes... Mon colonel... »

« Bien, Mustang, Hughes, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'aux heures de cours. »

« M...Moi aussi ? »

« Oui vous aussi Hughes, la mission était d'arriver à temps à un point donné, vous vous êtes sacrifié pour que la mission soit accompli, vous avez fait votre devoir. Aller rompez. Tous les autres vous me referez ce parcours jusqu'à l'heure prévu, avec ou sans aide ! Tous ceux qui n'auront pas réussi iront me faire des pompes pendant l'heure du déjeuner !»

Nous nous éloignons du terrain d'entraînement, choqués mais heureux.

« Comment tu as eu cette idée ? » me souffle Roy, en essayant de respirer correctement.

« Ben il arrêtait pas de dire « personne n'est arrivé à temps ». Fallait que quelqu'un lui montre que c'était possible... Et j'aurai pas eu la force de monter le mur moi-même... J'étais trop mort... Mais je pensais pas être dispensé moi aussi. »

« … Pourquoi t'as fait ça , alors ? »

« Pour lui fermer sa gueule à ce gros tas de colonel ! »

Nous nous regardons un instant puis explosons de rire. Cela nous fait tellement mal que nous nous asseyons contre le mur du bâtiment pour nous calmer.

« Ça... et puis j'ai pas l'esprit de compétition . Je m'en fous d'arriver le premier, tu sais. »

« C'est pas une raison pour céder ta place. » me fait-il remarquer en me dardant de ses yeux noirs.

« Si, précisément. Si je laisse ma place, je peux choisir à qui je la donne. Et puis rien ne dit que je serai arrivé premier, donc je ne t'ai pas donné ma place, juste une occasion de te faire la tienne. Je serai resté collé à ce mur de toute façon. »

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Je sais qu'il cherche quelque chose à répondre. Je sais qu'il ne trouvera pas. Il n'y a rien à répondre. C'est la différence fondamentale entre lui et moi : Je n'ai rien à me prouver. Je n'ai pas cette rage de réussir à tout prix. C'est probablement pour cela que nous sommes amis par ailleurs. Je suis l'ami idiot et exubérant d'une des recrues les plus prometteuses de l'année. Ce qui fait qu'on se soucie assez de moi pour que mon dossier arrive sur le bureau des bonnes personnes, mais pas assez pour se soucier véritablement de ma réussite. Je suis connu sans être attendu. C'est un jeu parfait pour lequel j'ai trouvé le parfait partenaire. Celui qui a la rage d'avancer devant moi pour me faire l'ombre dont j'ai besoin pour me dissimuler.

« Tu as réfléchi à un moyen de me faire passer le mur à mon tour, avoue. »

« Ouais... c'est con j'aurais du reprendre ma course tout de suite... »

« T'es arrivé dans les temps je t'en veux pas. »

« J'm'en serai voulu que ton noble sacrifice soit vain. »

Nous rions encore un peu avant de nous relever et de rejoindre les douches extérieures. Il fait bon ce matin et nous pouvons commencer à nous décrotter avant de rentrer... Je vais enfin pouvoir nettoyer mes lu... et merde...

« Roy... »

« Ouais ? »

« J'ai perdu... »

« Tes lunettes... attend. »

Je le vois vaguement se baisser et chercher dans la mare de boue qui s'est formée autour de nous. Il les passe sous l'eau et me les remet sur le nez.

« Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Royounet ! »

« Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça Maes et je te jure que j'aurais pas besoin d'alchimie pour te flamber. »

« Roooh mais on est en privé là ! »

« Ouaiiiiiiis mais on est sous la douche ! » fit il en se frottant le visage.

« Et alooooors j'ai pas le droit de t'aimer sous la douche ? »

Il s'étrangle à moitié en entendant ma phrase. J'adore l'enquiquiner. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est facile et c'est rigolo. Je le regarde tousser sous le jet d'eau avant de subir une œillade noire. Il était vraiment trop susceptible sur sa sexualité, s'en était étrange tellement c'était flagrant. J'en suis à me demander s'il n'y a pas quelque chose là dessous lorsque qu'il me passe la main devant les yeux.

« Hey ! Maes ! Dépêche toi on rentre. Faut qu'on se change ! »

« j'arrive, j'arrive. »

Nous repartons pour les dortoirs, trempés, crasseux, mais fiers de nous. Après nous être vaguement essorés, nous sommes montés dans notre chambre où, comme à son habitude, Roy commence immédiatement à se changer. C'était presque un rituel. Quoi que nous ayons fait au cours de la journée, c'est toujours ainsi, il ouvre la porte, il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et il commence à se déshabiller. Je ne dis pas qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas justifié, mais je me demande si c'est un besoin ou un genre de scène de théâtre qu'il se répète pour lui tout seul et dont je suis un spectateur plus ou moins accidentel.

« Maes, je te parle. »

« Hein ? »

« Si tu veux te doucher le premier vas-y, sinon tu vas devoir attendre toute la matinée. »

« T'es vraiment pire qu'une nana. »

Je prends ma serviette de bain, la jette en travers de mon épaule et le contemple une petite seconde. Il se sèche sommairement et s'assoit à son bureau avec un livre. Je sais qu'il veut devenir alchimiste d'état pour sauter les grades les plus bas et passer de soldat -quand il le sera- à Major le plus vite possible mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où lui vient la foi d'ouvrir des livres aussi prise de tête après une séance d'entraînement militaire qui aurait tué n'importe qui ne s'entraînant pas déjà depuis plus d'un mois... Mais je n'existe plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il ouvre une de ces vieilles reliures de cuir, lui qui déteste pourtant que je le fixe il ne se rend même pas compte que je ne suis pas encore dans la salle de bain. Cela m'arrache un petit sourire avant de faire un passage rapide à la salle de bain.

Après avoir fini de me laver et de me raser -chose qu'on ne fait pas à 5 heures du matin quand on se lève la tête dans le cul pour aller ramper dans la boue... et puis à quinze ans on fait ça toutes les semaines plus pour les faire pousser que pour les empêcher de nous envahir le visage- je reviens dans la chambre pour trouver mon Roy la tête tombée sur le bureau, son front humide posé sur son bras plié. Il s'est endormi sans avoir le temps de refermer son livre. Un soupire m'échappe. Ce gars est touchant.

« Roy ? » Je pose ma main sur son épaule. « Hey Roy, tu peux y aller ? »

« Aller où ? » fait sa voix embrumée par le sommeil.

« Dans la douche... A moins que tu n'aies pas envie d'y aller tout seul à ce moment là je peux venir ave... »

Une serviette de bain me traverse vigoureusement la figure et j'entends la porte de la salle d'eau qui claque à ma droite. Un sourire s'étend sous le tissu éponge, il est vraiment trop facile à embêter. En même temps... J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a contre l'homosexualité... Je ne suis pas gay, mais faire des blagues stupides sur le sujet ne me gêne pas. D'ailleurs mes blagues sur le sujet ne gêne personne d'autre que lui... Est ce que par hasard... Je tente d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain qui se révèle verrouillée. Tant pis il faudra que je m'y prenne autrement. M'habillant à la hâte -mais toujours impeccablement- Je prépare mon sac pour les cours de la matinée. Il faut absolument que je sache... Je ne supporte pas n'avoir aucune information concrète lorsque j'ai un problème sous le nez .

* * *

><p><strong>POV Roy<strong>

« Maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les avantages d'une formation en carré creux. »

Ma main repliée vers moi tenant encore par miracle le stylo plume dont je me servais pour prendre des notes, le coude sur la table, le front posé sur les phalanges endolories, j'attendais que le cours de stratégie militaire se termine. Non en réalité je somnolais allègrement depuis plusieurs minute, entendant par intermittence ce que disait le Major Tendal et tendant de trouver un semblant de logique dans ce qu'il était en train de raconter à travers un voile cotonneux de pensées qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le cours mais plutôt avec mes fantasmes personnels.

« MUSTANG ! » La cravache claqua sur mon pupitre avec une violence qui la fit trembler et qui déposséda mon coude de son point d'appui.

« Oui, Major ! » Fis-je, surpris et terrorisé par le géant qui nous servait de professeur.

« Répondez à la question ! »

« Le carré creux... » je m'intimai de reprendre mes esprits d'autant que je connaissais parfaitement la réponse. « offre une défense à 360°. Dans le carré, les troupes peuvent se recroqueviller contre les tirs de flèches en utilisant leur large bouclier... Cela ralentit évidemment la progression et les exposent aux charges des cataphractaires. Les soldats utilisent alors leurs pila comme des lances présentant une haie de lances face aux cavaliers. Dans le carré, les tirailleurs sont... protégés et peuvent riposter. Major... »

« Et les défauts de cette formation ? »

« Le carré est vulnérable lorsque le terrain, par exemple pour la traversée d'un pont, d'une montagne ou d'un ravin, provoque la perte de cohésion. Dans ce cas, des sous-unités peuvent être déployées pour couvrir l'avancée du reste de l'armée. »

« Bien Mustang... Vous venez d'échapper à une heure et demi de pompes pendant que les autres déjeunent. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi le parcours de ce matin que vous aurez le droit à un traitement de faveur. Redressez-vous et soyez attentif. »

« Oui, Major Tendal. »

Le Major retourna au tableau, je me tournai vers Maes.

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller! » sifflai-je entre mes dents sous les petits rires de la classe.

« Il aurait fallu que je sois pas en train de dormir moi aussi... »

Nous nous redressâmes furtivement lors que Tendal se retournait à nouveau vers la classe, soudainement silencieuse. Je décelai quelques regards noirs. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils soient justifiés, nous avions été dispensé d'une partie de l'entraînement matinal et nous avions le culot de nous assoupir pendant les cours qui suivaient. La vérité c'était que je n'étais définitivement pas un bon élève. Je m'en donnais le genre mais je n'avais jamais été très assidu et encore moins attentif. La seule matière qui avait jamais éveillé mon intérêt était l'Alchimie... ce cours de stratégie militaire était d'une banalité sans limite comparé à l'étude des lois physiques permettant de manipuler les corps inanimés et des particules modifiables qui les composaient. En fait... TOUT me semblait banal et ennuyeux comparé à l'alchimie.

Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement, saluâmes notre professeur d'une même voix et sortîmes de la classe calmement. C'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner. J'ouvrais la bouche pour m'adresser à Hughes lorsque mon dos rencontra violemment le mur blanc cassé du couloir. Par réflexe, je montai ma main à mon col, qui avait été empoigné sauvagement. Quand je rouvris les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermés, j'étais beaucoup trop près à mon goût le la sale trogne de Frederich Müller. Ce type était définitivement trop grand pour être humain et ses cent soixante seize livres de muscles n'arrangeait pas mon affaire. J'étais plutôt un bon combattant mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre ce monstre. Je me contentais donc de paraître le moins impressionné possible lorsque je fis claquer ma voix.

« Lâche moi, Müller. »

« Sinon quoi, Mustang ? Ca t'amuse de jouer les leches-cul ? »

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« T'as pas besoin de suivre l'entraînement, tu ne te fais pas punir quand tu t'endors ? Tu sais ce que je pense ? »

« Que je suis dans un bon jour ? »

« Que tu joues à rattraper la savonnette avec les profs. »

Je vis rouge et mon poing s'abattit sur sa tempe, je frappai tellement fort qu'un filet de sang se dessina sur sa tempe, lorsque son visage revint dans mon champs de vision. Il y eut un instant de silence stupéfait dans le couloir puis... Ce fut le noir pour moi. Le coup de genou qu'il m'appliqua dans le diaphragme me coupa la respiration plus nettement qu'une barre de fer.

« Ecoute moi bien sale petit enculé... Continue ton petit jeu avec les instructeurs tant que tu veux, mais si jamais tu prends encore tes petites airs supérieurs avec moi je vais te montrer ce qui arrive aux petites pédales dans ton genre quand elles sont entourées de vrais hommes. C'est compris. »

Je voulais lui répondre... Lui dire que s'il avait un problème je le prenait sur n'importe quelle épreuve pour lui prouver que j'étais meilleur que lui … Mais heureusement pour moi la douleur me clouait au sol. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule alors que les élèves se dispersaient. Maes me releva. Il croisa mon regard haineux puis le suivit jusqu'à Müller qui riait bruyamment au bout du couloir.

« Fais pas ça Roy... »

« Je vais le détruire... »

« Roy, sérieux, contente toi de faire profil bas... »

« Maes... ce type aura quitté l'académie avant d'avoir pu lever à nouveau la main sur moi. »


	3. Show must go on

**Nom de la Fanfiction :**

Au Garde à Vous

**Chapitre 2**

Show must go on

**Disclamer :**

Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas tant mieux pour eux !

**Pairing :**

Maes/Roy

**Note de l'auteur :**

Encore un chapitre je pete le feu moi en ce moment xD Bon alors? vous en pensez quoi de cette petite équipe de départ? ... Vous avez encore rien vu XD là ils se retiennent!

* * *

><p><strong>POV Roy<strong>

Lorsque j'entendis le clairon ce matin là, je me rendis compte que j'étais déjà debout et mes mains s'affairaient sur une chemise que je ne me souvenais pas avoir enfilée. La routine militaire m'étais tellement entrée dans la peau que le clairon ne me réveillait même plus, en revanche de cet affront il déclenchait cependant les mêmes actions que tous les matins depuis six mois avec ou sans le consentement de mon cerveau. Le plus frustrant était de se réveiller un peu n'importe quand pendant ce phénomène désagréable de somnambulisme. J'ouvris donc les yeux déjà debout et à moitié habillé, ce qui était tout de même mieux que les matins où je me réveillais à cause de la lumière éblouissante du couloir. Maes s'assit sur son lit pour enfiler ses bottes et ses lunettes tombèrent de son nez comme chaque fois qu'il était trop peu réveillé pour penser à passer les branches derrière ses oreilles... Je me penchai pour les ramasser et les posai sur ses genoux presque mécaniquement.

« Ci' »

« Va falloir trouver un système pour te les greffer sur le nez. » fis-je en enfilant rapidement mon pantalon.

« Ce serait dommage. »

« hein ? »

« J'aurai plus l'occasion de voir ton visage d'aussi près. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Je sais pas exactement ce que tu vois …. Vu que tu ne vois rien sans tes lunettes. »

Je ferme énergiquement ma ceinture et empoigne ma veste avec mauvaise humeur. Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais pourquoi il s'obstine à flirter avec moi. Ce n'est même pas qu'il serait intéressé ou espérerait quelque chose, non. C'était un jeu stupide, un jeu qui durait depuis six mois et qui se jouait tous les jours. Mais si je le tolérais de la part de Maes, qui ne faisait que me taquiner, je l'appréciais beaucoup moi de la part de Müller qui racontait partout que sous mes airs de tombeurs de ces dames, je couchais avec les professeurs de sexe masculin pour devenir sous-officier... Mais tout cela allait bientôt finir.

Je n'étais pas resté inactif pendant cinq mois. J'avais attiré tout un tas de soucis à Müller, qui m'avaient valu un certain nombre de raclées car bien qu'il savait que j'étais à l'origine de ses problèmes, il ne pouvait pas le prouver devant l'instructeur. Avec la complicité plus ou moins enthousiaste de Maes, j'étais parvenu à le mettre sur la sellette. Les professeurs l'avaient à présent suffisamment en grippe pour que je puisse l'achever. Cela faisait trois mois que je plaçais mes pions un peu partout dans la caserne. J'avais profité d'un jour où l'une de mes petites vengeances avaient eut l'effet secondaire amusant de le faire arriver à l'entraînement avec les yeux rouges pour lancer la rumeur qu'il se droguait. C'était en fait dû à une allergie légère à la résine de pin, que je dissimulais depuis régulièrement sans sa chambre, et parfois dans les plumes de son oreiller. La fréquence de ces crises légères augmentaient avec le temps autant à cause de mes interventions que de l'effet de l'exposition répétée.

J'étais fin prêt. Je savais qu'il fallait que je le pousse à m'agresser en publique... Je savais qu'il finirait par faire une crise de ce genre. Je le harcelai depuis plusieurs mois, j'avais soigné mon image publique de façon à ce que personne ne puisse croire une seconde à ses histoires. Même ses amis commençaient à douter de ses dires. Il était impossible que le jeune et discipliné Roy Mustang, dont il faisait son punching-ball occasionnellement -et que tout le monde soupçonnait de se faire consoler par son copain de chambrée- puisse l'atteindre de manière aussi fourbe. Les instructeurs étaient tous dupes de mon petit jeu. Les rares fois où j'avais été convoqué à ce sujet, je n'avais eu qu'à jouer la crainte. Tendu, partant légèrement de côté pour m'éloigner comme inconsciemment de Müller. Mon visage juvénile s'accommodait très bien de cette expression de respect teinté de peur … J'avais cependant dû apprendre à baisser les yeux de façon convaincante.

Les légitimes protestations de Müller étaient devenues de la paranoïa, ses yeux injectés de sang par l'allergie étaient devenus la preuve de la compensation de ses performances par l'ingestion de drogues. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déraper. Je passai devant la glace avant de sortir du dortoir... J'avais vraiment mauvaise mine, j'avais les traits tirés par la fatigue et le bleu qui ornait l'arrête de mon nez depuis quelques jours commençait à jaunir. Il était important que je continue à porter fièrement les blessures que cet imbécile m'infligeait mais ma vanité me poussait chaque matin à réfléchir à un moyen de masquer cette insulte à mon visage.

« Dépêche toi, on va être en retard. »

« J'arrive. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux manger avant les entraînements de Full-contact ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est pas ça qui va faire la différence sur les resultats de mes matchs.»

« Peut-être pas... Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait au Sergent Däs pour qu'il te mette systématiquement contre cet ogre de Hans ? C'est évident qu'à moins de tricher tu n'arriveras jamais à le toucher... il a les bras aussi long sque tes jambes... »

« Il m'a entendu sous-entendre que sa femme couchait avec le Colonel Daffort... »

« … Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? »

« Parce qu'il m'avait mis avec Hans... »

« Hey Maes, Roy ! »

« Bonjour Cissy. » fis-je, avec mon sourire le plus aimable.

Je l'avais entendu arriver mais la voir se diriger vers nous au petit trot me faisais toujours plaisir.

« C'est Cécillia. » Me réprimanda-t-elle sans grande conviction. « Tss et ce bleu qui ne veut pas disparaître... Viens voir par là. »

Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, je la laissai examiner attentivement ma blessure. Elle mit la main sous mon menton qu'elle saisit entre deux de ses longs doigts pour me faire tourner la tête à droite et à gauche. Müller passa à côté de nous et elle lui lança un regard noir qui me fit jubiler intérieurement.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire... Mais tu sais, maintenant que ça a tourné au jaune on peut le cacher »

« Tu as l'intention de me maquiller ou j'ai mal compris ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, on s'en fout que tu sois maquillé si ça peut éviter que tu portes ton statut de sac de frappe partout où tu vas. »

« Cissy... Tu crois pas que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses ? D'une part on se traîne dans la boue deux matins sur trois et d'autre part … pas besoin de rajouter de l'eau au moulin sur ma pseudo-homosexualité... »

Elle me souriait doucement en me regardant m'agacer et lever le ton. Avant même que j'eus pu commencer une nouvelle phrase que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Le moyen était efficace je devais bien le reconnaître, il y eut un silence dans le couloir et quelques gloussements. Lorsqu'elle me relâcha je gardai quelques secondes les yeux sur elle avant de les tourner vers Hughes qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

« Tu es beaucoup trop fier, Roy. »

Et elle se détourna de moi pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Figés sur place, Maes et moi ressemblions à deux statues en uniforme militaire. L'un avec un air de profonde stupidité, l'autre avec une expression de profonde stupéfaction.

« Est ce que Cécillia Haffman vient de m'embrasser ? »

« Ta gueule je suis déjà jaloux... »

« Jaloux ? Tu as des vues sur elle ou c'est juste parce que t'as jamais embrassé une fille ? »

« Hein ? Naaaaan je suis jaloux d'elle pas de toi ! »

« Hein... mais... sérieux Maes arrête ton char ! »

C'est sous les éclats de rire crispants de Maes que nous sommes entrés dans le réfectoire. Visiblement une bonne partie des gens présents étaient plus ou moins au courant puisque de nombreuses têtes faisaient le chemin de Cécilia à moi puis de moi à Cécilia en chuchotant allègrement.

Si le déjeuner se passa sans incident notable puisque c'était le genre d'histoire qui n'arrivaient généralement pas aux oreilles des instructeurs, nous n'eûmes pas la même chance pendant la séance de Full-Contact. J'avais à peine fini de bander mes mains et mes poignets pour soutenir mes articulations que je sentis une main sur mon épaule me presser douloureusement. Je tournai la tête pour tomber sans surprise face à Frederich Müller et sa sale trogne renfrognée qui me fixait avec hargne. Comme chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi, je pris conscience des vingts centimètres qu'il avait de plus que moi et du haut desquels il me toisait. Je m'efforçai de garder un air distrait qui sous-entendait que je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à se présence, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimper la colère jusqu'à ses yeux et de resserrer l'étreinte de sa main sur moi.

« Je te prends, Mustang . »

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai promis à Curtis qu'il aurait sa revanche aujourd'hui. »

« Tu n'as pas bien compris, Mustang... Tu viens avec moi sur le ring ce n'est pas une question. »

Je cherchai une échappatoire, qui refusa de me sauter aux yeux. J'avais mes chances de le vaincre, j'étais certain de cela. Ces six mois d'entraînement m'avait rendu plus rapide, plus souple que lui et j'étais de loin le plus malin des deux. Sur le plan théorique en restant calme et en utilisant sa force contre lui je pouvais aisément gagner. Le problème était que si je réussissais à le vaincre trop facilement j'étais démasqué.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas jouer les victimes au près de l'instructeur. D'abord mon amour propre ne me le permettait pas-cette raison était à elle seule suffisante pour m'en dissuader- ensuite nous étions de futurs soldats, pas de frêles écoliers, le sergent Däs me rirait au nez. De plus les hommes autour de moi seraient peut-être un jour sous mes ordres, je ne pouvais pas passer pour un faible. L'idée d'être considéré comme une créature fragile ayant besoin de protection ne me servirait pas non plus sur mon dossier militaire.

J'étais coincé. Je ne pouvais pas me défiler sans attirer l'attention de l'instructeur et de nos condisciples. J'allais accepter le combat quand la solution s'offrit à moi avec un parfum d'évidence enivrant. Je me retournai donc vers le mur avec une attitude totalement neutre. Je gardai la voix suffisamment basse pour que le brouhaha empêche quiconque d'autre dans la salle d'entraînement de m'entendre.

« Cesse de t'acharner sur moi , Müller. Je te laisse prouver que tu n'es pas juste un drogué de passage à l'académie en ne répliquant pas à tes coups dans les couloirs, mais sur le ring je préfère me frotter à un peu de difficulté. »

« Mustang... » grogna presque le gorille derrière moi. « Je vais tellement éclater ta sale petite gueule de poseur que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas. »

« Ma mère est morte... que fait la tienne , Müller ? »

Je n'eus même pas à en rajouter en insultant Mme Müller. Le coup tomba sur mon flanc droit. Chancelant, je luttais pour ne pas tomber à genoux... mais sa prise à mon col, qu'il appliqua pour me retourner face à lui me maintint sur mes jambes. Son poing se leva en direction de mon visage, je regroupai les miens dans sa trajectoire. Frustré d'avoir été paré , Frederich envoya son genou dans mon diaphragme. Une fois que je fus sûr que nous avions suffisamment attiré l'attention, je ripostai en lui envoyant mon poing droit sous le menton. J'entendis ses dents s'entrechoquer et je reculai pour me mettre en position défensive, le souffle court.

« Ca suffit ! » Cria le sergent Däs. « Mustang, Müller, vous allez régler ça sur le ring ! »

« Oui Sergent ! »

Je m'approchai de Maes qui regardait mon flanc avec inquiétude.

« Ne te laisse pas atteindre à nouveau ici... Il risque de te broyer les côtes. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Roy, demande à Däs de laisser tomber. » Supplia Cécilia avec une voix nerveuse à souhait.

« Si je ne l'ai pas maintenant je ne l'aurai jamais... Regarde ses yeux il est complètement défoncé, je ne risque rien... et je refuse de déclarer forfait. »

Je montai sur le ring d'un mouvement presque souple. La douleur m'empêchait de me mouvoir aussi facilement qu'à l'habitude. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être moins bon combattant qu'à l'habitude mais je savais jouer la crainte et la surprise. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin et l'enjeu venait encore de grandir car Cécilia allait suivre mon combat, un air neutre sur le visage, mais le baume au cœur... Je laissai l'initiative à Müller, je connaissais ses coups et les esquivais avec une aisance qui frôlait l'insolence. Mes fuites répétées faisaient grimper sa colère en flèche, je la voyais presque aussi clairement que si elle s'était matérialisé dans la pièce sous la forme d'un nuage rouge et vibrant. Lorsque la violence de ses coups augmenta, je pris sur moi de dévier ses attaques avec une expression de stupéfaction prudente. Je me rendais soit disant compte que ses coups étaient tout à fait gérables. Je répétai l'opération deux ou trois fois avant de me servir de sa force pour l'entraîner vers le sol dans une roulade peu glorieuse. Pris pas surprise et humilié, il se releva dans un cri de rage et m'asséna une pluie de coups rapides que je prétendrai contrer à la dernière minute jusqu'au moment où je vis l'ouverture qu'offrait son estomac. J'y logeai mon poing où se concentrai la colère accumulé ces cinq derniers mois. Profitant que sa respiration soit coupée, je remontai le genou et, me retournant de profil je fis voler mon pied dans son visage blafard.

Je fus surpris moi-même de la puissance de mon coup qui l'envoya dans les cordes. Je n'eus pas à jouer la comédie cette fois là.

« Mustang ! c'est pas le moment d'être galant ! Enchaînez ! »

« Ou... Oui Sergent ! »

Je jubilai intérieurement. L'hésitation dans ma voix était tellement bien imitée que j'entendais les murmures autour de moi évoluer quelques peu. Au chuchotements d'horreur succédaient maintenant les bourdonnements admiratifs et soulagés. J'entendis brièvement quelques commentaires sur la pseudo-addiction de mon adversaire.

Autorisé par l'instructeur à lui mettre une raclée et ayant terminé mon jeu de « l'homme qui découvrait sa force et son courage » je ne lui laissai aucun répit. Il s'était à peine sorti des cordes que je l'y renvoyais d'un coup de pied sauté. Il se mit en défense et prit le parti d'encaisser mes coups le temps de se remettre. Au final il réussit à saisir une de mes chevilles et la retourna pour me faire tomber. Je me laissai choir. Je préférai devoir me relever que de sacrifier ma cheville en luttant contre la rotation pour le prestige de rester debout. Il fit cependant l'erreur de la lâcher en me voyant à terre, j'en profitai pour le faucher violemment. Le son sourd de sa chute accompagna ma remontée. Reculant à nouveau, j'attendis qu'il se relève et qu'il se jette sur moi. Cela ne manqua pas et son mouvement était tellement désordonné sous le coup de la colère que ma riposte entra dans sa défense comme das du beurre. Je n'eus qu'à le déséquilibrer pour le faire passer par dessus les cordes et s'écraser sur le sol. Il y eut un moment de stupeur, puis des applaudissements... et quelques cris de joie poussés par mon compagnon de chambrée.

« Hans, Tyron, accompagnez Monsieur Müller chez le colonel. Il sera ravi d'apprendre que c'est le troisième avertissement qu'il reçoit pour avoir troublé l'ordre de la caserne... Mustang ! »

Je me mis au garde à vous dans un mouvement précipité destiné à dissimuler le sursaut qu'avait provoqué son cri.

« Oui, Sergent ! »

« Bien joué, mon garçon. Il était temps que vous réagissiez. Rompez. »

Je descendis du ring, fébrile. Je fus immédiatement entouré par les autres recrues. C'était une victoire aussi étonnante qu'appréciée. Je reçu de toutes parts des félicitations et des encouragements. Tout le monde savait ce que signifiait trois avertissements : Müller allait être envoyé devant la commission disciplinaire. L cour martiale de l'académie.

S'il avait eu une chance d'en revenir avec un blâme, elle était réduite à néant par la rumeur que j'avais lancé cinq mois plus tôt et qui avait atteint les oreilles des instructeurs. J'étais reconnaissant au Sergent Däs de m'avoir permis de le vaincre sur le ring. Cela rendait ma victoire parfaite et allait me valoir une réputation en béton. Ceux qui comprendraient que tout était calculé sauraient à quoi s'en tenir, les autres se contenteraient d'être admiratifs. Cécilia vint se jeter dans mes bras dès que le Sergent eut le dos tourné. J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'embrasse à nouveau mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. J'irai récolter les lauriers de la gloire plus tard.

« Tu es satisfait ? » Me demanda Maes alors que je maintenais le sac de frappe en place pour qu'il puisse frapper dedans.

« Assez, oui. »

En réalité je commençais à craindre les conséquences de ma combine si elle était découverte, mais je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde et surtout pas sous le regard mi-soulagé mi-accusateur de Maes Hughes.

Müller quitta l'académie trois jours plus tard, le temps qu'il fallut pour rassembler la commission. D'après les bruits de couloirs, la question du trouble de l'ordre de la caserne avait à peine été abordé. Frederich Müller avait surtout tenté de convaincre ses juges qu'il ne se droguait pas mais n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Pour couronner le tout -chose que je ne savais pas- ils avaient appris qu'il avait déjà eut des soucis avec des stupéfiants avant de s'engager. Il n'eut aucune chance de s'en sortir. Je le regardais quitter la caserne depuis la fenêtre de notre dortoir lorsque Maes m'annonça la nouvelle.

Personne n'était descendu dans la cour lui faire ses adieux et la pensée me vint que je n'avais sûrement pas été le seul à souhaiter qu'il s'en aille. A présent, l'académie allait être une vaste cour de récréation dont Maes et moi allions être les enfants les plus turbulents possibles. Car sans l'ombre de Müller pour étouffer mon rayonnement j'allais enfin pouvoir exprimer ma créativité à travers autre chose que des complots stupides.

En fait... le reste de l'année s'annonçait plutôt bien, songeais-je avec un sourire.


	4. Evaluations

**Nom de la Fanfiction :**

Au Garde à Vous

**Chapitre 3 :**

Évaluations

**Disclamer :**

Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas tant mieux pour eux !

**Pairing :**

Maes/Roy

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bon ben finalement un peu de POV Maes dans ce monde de brutes xD *branche ses neurones* Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>POV Roy<strong>

« Comment tu crois qu'on a survécu à cet enfer ? »

« On s'est entraîné pendant un an ? »

« C'est pas une explication valable... »

En fait je n'étais pas certain que nous ayons véritablement survécu aux évaluations physiques. Mon corps me faisait tellement mal que j'avais l'impression qu'il ne bougerait plus jamais. Je n'avais même plus la force de soulever mon bras pour essuyer la sueur et la pluie qui coulait dans mes yeux. Nous étions assis tous les deux contre le mur du bâtiment accueillant les dortoirs, à l'abri des regards.

Ce matin-là avait été le pire de depuis le tout premier. Les clairons avaient résonné à quatre heures du matin et nos instructeurs nous avaient tirés du lit en hurlant qu'on nous attendait dans la cour. Évidemment, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, l'orage s'était mis à gronder. Nous avions donc passé nos évaluations physiques sous une pluie torrentielle qui avait poussé l'ensemble des recrues à se serrer les coudes. Les dernières onces de « chacun pour soi » avaient disparu. Rodés à la coopération, Hughes et moi avions survolé les épreuves malgré la souffrance et la fatigue. Nous étions arrivés premiers sur les deux parcours du combattant, premier à la course de fond, premiers encore à la course d'obstacles. Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Il était midi et il nous restait toutes les épreuves en salle. Comme pour nous narguer, le soleil brillait maintenant de son plus bel éclat sur la cour trempée.

« On va jamais y arriver... »

« Tais-toi, ma motivation commençait à revenir... »

« Sérieux... »

« Nan... »

Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire faible. Je le regardai se relever péniblement, massant ses muscles avec ses mains il se tourna vers moi et m'en tendit une avec un sourire. Il y avait tellement de boue sur ses lunettes que je ne pouvais même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je saisis son bras d'un geste qui manquait cruellement d'énergie et il me tira sur mes jambes. Nous nous lavâmes comme nous le pouvions avant de rentrer dans notre dortoir. Après une toilette rapide nous rejoignîmes les autres recrues au réfectoire... Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un réfectoire... En fait la plupart des soldats dormaient sur leurs assiettes plus qu'ils ne mangeaient dedans. L'évaluation ne concernait pas que l'académie, tous les soldats du QG étaient testés le même jour. Seuls, les alchimistes d'état échappaient à cette règle. Ils n'étaient pas nécessairement militaires de métier et ils avaient leurs propres évaluations au printemps.

« Le jour où je serai Alchimiste d'état je penserai à toi pendant tes éval' »

« Le jour où tu seras Alchimiste d'état je te maudirai le jour des éval' »

Tentant de nous remettre de notre peine comme les autres au dessus de notre assiette, nous ne nous aperçûmes pas que nous avions de la compagnie. Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour nous rendre compte que Cécilia Haffman et son amie Héléna Bartz s'étaient assises à côté de nous.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. »

« Hein ? » lança Maes dans le vide avec une expression proche de la bêtise profonde.

« J'ai dit Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Cissy... » je lançai à la presque-cantonnade de part mon manque cruel de forces.

« C'est Cécilia. » Elle me sourit et se pencha pour me regarder. « Vous allez réussir à quelque chose cet après midi ? »

« Pas sûr... Comment tu fais pour être aussi fraiche ? »

« Je vous ai laissé partir devant et j'ai fait les choses à mon rythme. Le but était de réussir l'épreuve pas d'arriver le premier. »

« Mais arriver premier fait de toi un meilleur candidat au concours des officiers. »

« Je dois en conclure que vous avez sûrement gardé des forces quelque part pour arriver premier au tournoi de Full contact. Sinon tous ces beaux efforts n'auront servi à rien. Il faut être irréprochable pour présenter le concours des officiers. Et il te reste deux années à faire. »

« A moins que je ne réussisse le concours des alchimistes d'état, et là je n'aurai pas besoin de le passer... Mais je peux pas parier là dessus. »

Cécilia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde que je sois capable de devenir Alchimiste d'état. Mais elle ne connaissait rien à l'Alchimie et je pouvais toujours convaincre mon Maître de me reprendre sous son aile. Il fallait simplement que je trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre que ce statut me mettait au service du peuple et que c'était précisément ce que son enseignement avait toujours préconisé. Si je parvenais à maîtriser l'alchimie du feu il ne faisait aucun pli que je serai admis à l'examen pratique. En attendant, je travaillais la théorie autant que je le pouvais avec le rythme infernal de l'académie et les interruptions incessantes de Maes.

Je tournai la tête vers Cécilia. Cela faisait des mois que nous nous fréquentions avec plus ou moins d'assiduité. En fait, notre relation pouvait sur résumé au nombre de fois où nous avions pu nous cacher quelque part pour nous embrasser librement. La vie dans une caserne militaire n'était pas des plus propice aux amours d'adolescents et les relations entre soldats -et cela incluait les recrues- étaient formellement interdites de toute manière. Héléna et Maes avaient suffisamment à se raconter entre eux lorsque nous nous éclipsions pour ne pas nous en vouloir de disparaître à n'importe quel moment. C'est en ayant cette pensée que je sentis ses doigts se glisser dans ma poche et le plissé d'un morceau de papier contre ma cuisse. Je levai les yeux vers elle et tombai sur un de ces sourires victorieux qu'elle affichait parfois lorsqu'elle était certaine d'obtenir de moi tout ce qu'elle voulait.

J'allai esquisser un geste pour prendre le papier qu'elle avait mis dans ma poche lorsque sa main se posa sur mon poignet. Elle secoua la tête. Je devais donc attendre avant de regarder ce que c'était. Mais je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard et après un sourire suggestif elle quitta la table au rythme parfait de la sonnerie qui nous annonçait la fin du déjeuner. Nous nous levâmes également et une fois nos plateaux posés sur la tapis roulant je mis enfin la main dans la poche de mon uniforme. Le papier que j'en tirai était plié en quatre.

« Roy... Roy ça va ? »

« Ou... Oui oui très bien... » dis-je, la voix plus aiguë que d'habitude..

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Haaaaan vous vous envoyez des mots doux ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a écrit qu'est ce qu'elle a hmfmmmmmfmhmm »

Je le bâillonnai avant qu'il n'attire l'attention sur nous et lui tendis le papier.

« Alooooors ...''Si tu arrives premier toutes catégories confondues … Il se peut que je sois tellement heureuse que je te récompense d'une manière... ou d'une autre . Ta Cécilia. '' Ah c'est dommage, tu n'arriveras jamais à gagner le tournoi de Full-Contact... il faudrait que tu battes Hans pour ça et..»

« Je vais gagner... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu, je vais me placer à la première marche du podium sur toutes les recrues de cette année ! »

« Roy, sérieux t'as aucune chance, elle fait ça pour t'embêter. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, c'est elle qui aura l'air idiote si je finis premier. »

Maes poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais me suivit jusqu'au dortoir d'un pas lent. Nous prîmes nos sacs de sports pour descendre à la salle d'entraînement. Le Sergent Däs nous attendait déjà. Il me semblait que j'avais passé une nuit entière de sommeil lorsque j'enfilai mon maillot et que je bandai mes mains. Je me sentais l'énergie de dix hommes, Hans me paraissait soudain plus petit et plus stupide que d'habitude. En jetant un regard au tableau d'affichage des pouls je vis que j'étais classé troisième provisoire. Il me fallait battre Maes qui était classé quatrième pour conserver ma place puis Archer -que je ne connaissais pas- pour passer second et enfin Hans pour le détrôner. Avec un peu de chance personne ne battrait Hans à son tour et je n'aurais pas à défendre ma place au sommet.

Ce fut donc ainsi que Maes et moi nous retrouvions sur le ring pour la toute première fois l'un contre l'autre. Il souriait avec assurance mais cela ne prenait pas avec moi. Nous nous entraînions ensemble, je connaissais toutes ses techniques de fourbe, il ne m'aurait pas en faisant l'idiot. Le problème était que lui aussi connaissait toutes mes ruses. Le combat serait donc uniquement axé sur la technique et sur la condition physique. J'avais l'avantage de ce point de vue, semblait-il. Car Maes avait réellement l'air fatigué. Je commençai à l'attaquer au signal de l'instructeur, je savais qu'il me laisserait l'initiative pour analyser la méthode que j'allais employer. Il encaissa quelques secondes avant de riposter sans réelle violence. Nos combats étaient toujours courtois, les coups n'étaient jamais portés à leur puissance maximum et nous nous mesurions plutôt sur l'endurance. Celui qui parvenait à acculer l'autre gagnait la partie. Cela manquait d'action de l'avis de certain, mais c'était essentiel pour notre amitié.

Je menais la danse après une bonne minute. Les exercices de la matinée avait vidé Maes de sa motivation et les coups qu'il me rendait étaient tout justes bons à gagner des points au près de l'examinateur. Je me ménageais également mais ne cédait aucun terrain. Il me fallut une minute de plus pour le projeter dans les cordes. Däs leva le bras.

« Mustang vainqueur. Vous pouvez descendre jusqu'à votre prochain combat. »

Nous obéîmes avec reconnaissance. Laissant la place à Hans et Archer qui allaient déterminer qui d'entre eux deux se battrait contre moi au prochain tour.

« Tu aurais pu faire semblant de pouvoir gagner. »

« Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas l'esprit de compétition. Et puis tu vas avoir besoin de tes forces face à ces deux là. Garde ta motivation au chaud, tu vas avoir de quoi te démener. »

« Certes. » Je soupirai. « Mais j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça aurait pu donner, cet affrontement, s'il avait été sérieux. »

« Si c'est une lutte à mort que tu veux, ça peut se faire…. Un jour où j'ai dormi et où on a pas d'exams. »

« T'es pas drôle, c'est pas un vrai combat s'il n'y a pas d'enjeu ! »

« Ben on peut en créer un... J'ai le droit à une nuit de folie si tu perds ? »

« Maes... » ma main vint s'écraser sur mon visage.

« J'imagine que c'est un ''non'' » dit-il en riant.

« Archer, Mustang ! sur le Ring ! » cria Däs

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Maes.

« Il a du se faire démonter... c'est bon pour moi ça... »

Je me levai après m'être essuyer le visage avec une serviette et je sautai sur le ring avec souplesse.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Maes<strong>

Il me faisait marrer, Roy Mustang. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Cécilia pouvait faire ce genre de tour de magie. Bien sûr c'était une fille, bien sûr Roy restait un garçon et bien sûr la testostérone rendait stupide... Mais Lorsqu'on regardait Cécilia Haffman, on voyait le soldat avant de voir la femme. Cette jeune fille de dix sept ans était aussi raide que la justice elle même, ses cheveux étaient tellement serrés dans son chignon qu'ils paraissaient soudés comme cela pour toujours... et Roy... Roy faisait à peine l'effort de se coiffer, il cultivait ce côté rangé/dérangé qui le faisait légèrement passer pour un insolent, il arrangeait son uniforme pour qu'il soit moins stricte, il flirtait ouvertement avec les femmes malgré l'interdiction de les fréquenter. Cependant il fallait bien l'admettre, il avait cet amour commun de la discipline. Rien ne motivait plus mon ami que la difficulté et les obstacles, plus les règles étaient strictes et plus la barre à atteindre était haute. Quand à Cécilia elle considérait que le monde en dehors des règles était un chaos indéfinissable et elle ne voulait même pas entendre parler de la possibilité de revenir à la vie civile. J'avais fini par conclure qu'elle était un genre de robot envoyé dans l'armée pour nous montrer ce que signifiait l'Ordre.

Mais il semblait après tout que même Cécilia Haffman était humaine et qu'en plus elle avait été prise dans le filet de mon meilleur ami. J'étais content pour lui, ce n'était pas la question. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Je devais déployer des trésors d'inventivité pour garder son attention au quotidien, parce que ma principale concurrent -l'alchimie- empiétait sur le peu de temps que nous passions tous les deux, et cette fille n'avait qu'à se présenter dans son champs de vision pour l'arracher à n'importe quelle activité. Une fois, je l'avais même vu brièvement lever les yeux de son livre sur la réorganisation des molécules pour la regarder passer dans l'allée du Mess.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées alors que je le regardais se démener comme un diable face à Archer. Plus petit mais plus rapide, il menait le combat d'une main ferme. Sa voix résonna dans ma tête … « tu aurais pu faire semblant de vouloir gagner » et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Retirant mes lunettes pour les essuyer je pensais à ce qui se serait passé si j'avais eu la moindre intention de sortir vainqueur de notre affrontement. Je n'étais pas dupe, la moindre seconde de compétitivité entre lui et moi détruirait notre petit couple. Si Roy me voyait comme un obstacle à quoi que ce soit, je deviendrais son rival. Rien ne m'était plus insupportable que l'idée de perdre Roy pour une futilité de ce genre.

Je poussai un soupire de désespoir. De toute façon je n'avais pas envie de me battre ce jour là. J'avais seulement envie qu'on me foute la paix après m'avoir torturé des heures sous la pluie. Je jetai un coup d'œil au ring où se trouvait Cécilia. Elle se démenait contre un mec deux fois plus lourd qu'elle et le fit passer par dessus les cordes avec un coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui devait avoir à peu près la puissance d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse dans une pente. Qu'avait elle cette fille pour que Roy perde la main dans son jeu de séduction ? Il avait l'habitude qu'on soit sensible à ses avances et qu'on y réponde avec plus ou moins d'ardeur... Alors pourquoi laissait-il cette « proie » là le mener par le bout du nez. J'entendis un bruit de chute à côté de moi, le concerné venait de se laisser tomber sur le banc.

« La première place se rapproche, je suis désolé mais je te laisse Archer maintenant, à toi de l'achever. »

« Tu saignes. »

« Ah où ça ? » il porta la main à son visage

« Ton nez. » je sortis un mouchoir de mon sac et lui tendis

S'essuyant soigneusement il releva la tête vers Archer qui défoulait sa frustration sur un sac de frappe innocent.

« Ah oui tiens l'achever... bonne idée... » je marmonnais avec humeur.

« Hey... » Je tournai la tête vers lui. « Si tu arrives à le vaincre il se peut que tu sois récompensé toi aussi. »

« Par qui ? Héléna ? »

« Ah tu veux que je soustraite ? »

Je le regardai avec un air qu'il qualifierait probablement d'ahuri. J'avais forcément mal compris quelque chose, son air neutre sentait la proposition sans gêne ni complexe. C'était affreusement louche. Son foutu mouchoir cachait sa bouche et je ne pouvais pas voir s'il souriait ou non, s'il se moquait ou s'il angoissait... Je me rendis compte que je regardais beaucoup trop sa bouche en temps normal.

« Très bien. Mais pas de ''il'' se peut, je veux ma récompense. »

« D'accord. Mais il faut que tu achèves Archer. »

« Hughes, Sarn ! Sur le ring ! » hurla Däs du fond de la salle.

« Et avant ça il faut que je me débarrasse de Sarn. »

« Je ferai en sorte que la récompense soit à la hauteur de l'exploit. »

Cette fois-ci il souriait clairement. Je l'avais rarement vu de meilleure humeur. Même avec sa blessure il semblait que Roy ne se départir ni de son moral ni de sa motivation. Curieux de voir ce qu'il avait en tête, je me dirigeai vers Sarn avec un entrain nouveau. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Roy sur son banc. Mais il était déjà passé à autre chose. Il regardait le combat d'une demi portion rousse qui tentait vainement de se défaire de la prise de son adversaire.

« Salut Hughes. »

« Salut Sarn. Je suis désolé mais aujourd'hui je dois éviter de traîner trop loin derrière. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est objectif classement pour tout le monde. »

L'objectif classement... Oui … on pouvait voir ça comme ça.

* * *

><p>La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit presque en silence et se referma avec autant de discrétion. Des pas feutrés sur le parquet, le craquement d'une allumette, le bruit des rideaux qui se ferment. Le lendemain était un jour de repos et chacun comptait bien profiter de cela pour braver le couvre feu. Tandis que Maes posait un traversin au pied de la porte pour étouffer la lumière que la chandelle enverrait dans le couloir, Roy saisit son couteau suisse et entreprit de déboucher une bouteille de vin avec le tire-bouchon qui y était intégré. L'objet lui glissa des mains en leur provoquant un fou-rire silencieux. L'opération prit plus de temps que prévu mais bientôt le « pop » caractéristique déclencha l'euphorie des deux compagnons de chambre. Ils burent à même la bouteille en plaisantant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Maes murmure..<p>

« Alors Cécilia t'as ''récompensé'' ? »

« Un peu oui. » son sourire était tellement satisfait que l'euphémisme était évident.

« Raconte ! » jubila Maes.

« Non. Un gentleman ne raconte pas ses exploits. »

« Elle t'a menacé de te tordre le cou si tu racontais ce qui c'est passé, avoue. »

« Oui. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à boire pendant un moment. Ivre et détendus, ils s'affalèrent, assis contre le sommier du lit de Roy et posèrent leur tête sur le matelas. Maes tourna la sienne pour regarder son ami, éreinté qui fermait les yeux pour empêcher la pièce de tourner.

« Hey Roy ? » murmura Hughes d'une voix douce.

« Quoi ? »

« Et ma récompense à moi ? »

« Je suis allée voler une bouteille de vin au mess des officiers, ça te suffit pas ? » dit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Si... bien sûr. »

« Je vais me coucher, Maes.. Bonne nuit. »

« Ouais... hey Roy ? »

« hmmm ? »

« Joyeux Anniversaire. »

Un soupire détendu lui répondit alors que Roy, seize ans, venait probablement de s'endormir après s'être difficilement hissé sur son lit.


End file.
